Stay with me
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Ella se decide por confesarle su amor al erizo que siempre amo o eso creia . Esta se da cuenta lo equivocada que estuvo y decide remediar las cosas ...
1. Cruda verdad y la luz al final del tunel

_**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic (Shadamy) asi que plz no sean duros xD , fue una iidea que me vino de momento y pues me dije : por que no! :D Por que es muy cursi . shh claro que no es lindo , realista y fantasioso -.-.. ehh sorry me envolvi ^_^ pero bueno ya no hablo mas aqui esta el primer chap.! espero que les guste :D dejen reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre a mi lado<strong>

**I. Chap. La cruda verdad y la luz al final del camino**

Nunca pense que estas palabras dolieran tanto , nunca pense que el ser que mas habia amado me las dijera aunque yo supiera la verdad oir de sus labios esas palabras era muy doloroso. "No te quiero" estas eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de la eriza rosa de ojos esmeraldas ahora empañados por esas lagrimas que reflejaban su dolor.

Amy salio corriendo de aquel parque en donde aquella dolorosa confecion habia tomado lugar y por la cual su corazon se habia quebrado debido a aquellas palabras que se convirtieron en navajas las cuales lo apuñalaban sin compasion . Corrio y corrio sin darse cuenta que estaba apunto con toparse con un gran acantilado por el cual resbalo callendo al vacio pero antes de caer sintio como una mano la agarraba fuertemente evitandole una muerte segura.

-Sujetate!- escucho decir.

Amy por su parte no hizo ni dijo nada en esos momentos no le importaba si moria o no.

-Amy! Reacciona!Estas bien!- pregunto una voz masculina con cierta preocupacion.

-Yo…no…no lose. - Le contesto con una voz apagada casi como un susurro lo cual no fue problema para el ya que tenia un oido muy bien desarrollado.

-Como que no sabes! - Le pregunto algo confundido , pero sabia que estaba mal asi que poco a poco la alejo de el acantilado y la llevo cerca de un viejo roble para resguardarse ya que parecia que iba a llover.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella recostandose sobre el tronco de aquel viejo roble.-Aunque no tenias por que hacerlo , si caia o no a quien le importaria , total nadie me quiere y no hago falta.- Dijo secandose las lagrimas en un tono mas que agradecido sonaba a reproche.

-No entiendo! Acaso quieres morir! - Amy se encogio de hombros- Que es eso que nadie te quiere no seas patetica.- Le dijo con un tono algo molesto sin mirarla.

-Es la verdad! - dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Bah! , No me digas que estas asi por ese erizo azul! - Le pregunto con cierto desinteres- "Siempre es por el , maldito faker!" penso para si mismo.-

Pero no hubo respuesta solo el notar el como Amy volvia a llorar sabia que sus sospechas eran ciertas . Asi que procedio a sentarse junto a ella esperando que se calmara un poco.

-Oye , Te puedo preguntar algo!- Dijo la eriza ya mas calmada. El solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Por que siempre que me pasa algo ; ya sea que este llorando o en peligro , que en ese caso habia sido ambas.-… tu apareces y me ayudas!

-…Casualidad- Mintio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si ya se es muy corto . pero bueno es para dejarlos en tension :) hahaha pero bueno ya pronto vengo con la proxima parte : <span>Un sentimiento que no comprendia y una decicion por tomar <span>si me es posible lo bajo tan pronto como me lo permitan ^_^ chao!... dejen reviews! xD_**


	2. My feelings my desicion

**_Bueno eh aqui el 2do chap. de mi primer fanfic ^_^ el primero se que fue algo corto ( demasiado diria yo ) pero mas o menos le dejo saber que esta pasando en la historia y pues este que se que no es tan corto como el anterio sigue siendo muy poco :/ pero bueno no me puede culpar o si! D= hahaha ya ya se acabo no sigo sando mas lata y les presento un sentimiento que no conocia y una desicion por tomar._**

* * *

><p>II. Chap. Un sentimiento que no conocia y una decision por tomar<p>

A Amy no le convencio mucho la respuesta de aquel erizo , "Por que mentia?" penso. Depronto comenzo a recordar todas las veces que el estuvo ay con ella , aquellos momentos en los que su vida peligraba y el rapido llegaba y la ayudaba incloso mas rapido que su Sonic "como era posible!" se cuestionaba , las veces que llego lastimada llorando por algun planton de Sonic o por como el le huia , fuese lo que fuese que le pasara Shadow siempre estuvo ay " enrealidad se preocupaba por ella o deverdad era casualidad?" por un momento penso que eran cosas de ella que eran demasiadas preguntas las que llenaban su cabeza y no podia resibir respuesta alguna , asi que decidio hablar:

-Sabes, si estoy asi por Sonic - acepto alfin- hoy alfin me decidi a confesarle lo que sentia y pues como era de esperarse el me dijo que no me queria…- dijo con cierto dolor recordando aquellas palabras.-…pero nose por que todo ese dolor que sentia y esas ganas de llorar y morir desaparecieron al saber que tu estas aqui conmigo… - dijo ya comenzando a sonrojarse-… que siempre lo has estado aunque digas que es "casualidad" no te creo.- confeso confiada.

-Juh! Si lo sabes por que lo preguntas! - dijo con fastidio - No puede ser que algo tan obvio me lo estes preguntando , pero claro como para ti todo lo que no tiene que ver con ese Faker no te es importante pues…

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un fuerte abrazo de Amy , quien lloraba sin consuelo en su pecho blanco sintiendose culpable .

-Lo siento! Lo siento tanto! Shadow deverdad perdoname es que nose que me pasa ya no lo puedo evitar! - Le dijo entre sollozos.

El por su parte la aparto de el tomandola por los hombros y mirandola a los ojos…

-No! Basta!- la hizo parar su llanto- ya no kiero que sigas asi por el , no mas! Y sabiendo que el no te quiere y no merece tus lagrimas - ay Amy recordo aquellas palabras nuevamente y con ese recuerdo sus lagrimas volvieron a correr - por que no te buscas a alguien mejor! - le pregunto , calmandose asi un poco al verla llorar nuevamente , eso le dolia y mucho.

-Yo…yo no , solo quiero dejar de sentirme asi y si! No sabes cuanto desearia que hubiera alguien mas a quien querer pero sabes! No lo ay!- contesto volviendo a inrumpir en llantos.- Solo quiero irme lejos de aqui y no volverlo a ver nunca mas! Ya no quiero seguir viviendo asi , Shadow por favor sacame de aqui !- le pidio con un tono de suplica.

Shadow la miro algo intrigado. Le estaba diciendo que no queria ver mas a aquel erizo azul que tanto decia amar! Pero por mas dificil que fuera de creer asi era ella estaba decidida.

-Shadow, abrazame - dijo Amy en un tono como susurro , cosa que era extraña en ella por que nunca le pedia un abrazo a nadie y mucho menos a Shadow , solo se les echaba encima y lo tomaba al punto que casi los axficiaba , cosa por la cual Sonic casi siempre huia de ella.

Shadow no dijo nada aunque le perecio raro hizo lo que ella le pedia , asi que la rodeo con sus brazos y la apreto fuertemente a su cuerpo , colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho , Amy solo sonrio ya mas calmada.

-Gracias…!- le miro sin alejarse de el - … debo de confesar que tus abrazos son los mas que me confortan - le dijo ruborizada cosa que Shadow noto y sonrio por lo bajo para luego hablar.

-Segura que quieres irte lejor de aqui? - le pregunto alejandola un poco de el y secando sus lagrimas. Amy asintio con la cabeza desviando su mirada al suelo ya que aquel acto por parte de el de secarle las lagrimas con su pulgar la habia vuelto a hacer ruborizar nuevamente.

-Bien…-Sonrio nuevamente al notar el tono rojizo en las mejillas de la eriza-… a donde quieres que te lleve?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wuuuu uff termine casi se me desgasta la mano escribiendo ( sarcastic mode ^_^ ) bueno sigo con los chap. cortos continiando con la tension pero nose pueden quejar bajo los chap. rapido ... por ahora T.T ya que ando bastante ajetriada con la escuela pufff y me estan tratando de quitar la poca inspiracion que me queda u.u pero bueno ya estoy en mi prox. fanfic que es el mas que me importa este si tendra chaps. bastante largos :D pero bueno los dejo , hasta mi siguiente chap. byeee!<em>**


	3. Un sueño se impone

_**Bueno como notaran no me demoro mucho en subir los chap. :D y pues eso es debido a que ya tengo escrita la historia y solo me hace falta un par de ajustes y listo , ademas de que odio esperar que suban un chap. de una historia mientras la leo so que trato de que no les pase lo mismo conmigo ^_^ bueno he aqui el prox capitulo .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>III. Chap. :<strong>__**Un sue**_ñ_**o se impone ante la cruda realidad que mas bien es una pesadilla**_

Amy hizo una pausa… no sabia por que pero se recordo de un sueño que tuvo hacia unos dias atras por repetidas ocaciones. Sueño que le habia parecido un tanto extraño , pero no le habia tomado mucha importancia hasta ahora. Amy recordo el lugar en donde este tomaba curso aunque nunca habia estado ay y no habia escuchado de el . Sabia que lo mas probable era que no existiera pero algo le decia que ay era donde queria ir.

-Quiero ir a un lugar con mucha vegetacion…-comenzo a explicarle- … un lugar con muchos arboles rodeando un enorme estanque el cual tiene una enorme cascada hermosa , un lugar lleno de jardines de flores de colores por doquier , con aves y mariposas de todos colores volando por todo el lugar , en donde un cielo azul se viera perfecto con el sol resplandeciendo en su mismo centro de dia y lleno de estrellas con una enorme luna llena en el centro, al igual que el sol, en las noches .

Shadow asintio con la cabeza sabiendo ya a donde la llevaria . Se acerco a ella nuevamente y saco una Chaos Emerald roja para luego pedirle a Amy que cerrara sus ojos . Pronuncio las palabras "Chaos Control" y desaparecieron en un enorme destello rojizo .

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- escucho decir y mientras los abria una enorme sonrisa se poso en su rostro y una mirada mas bien incredula aparecio en la eriza al ver aquel lugar.

Amy no lo podia creer , se solto de el agarre de el erizo negro y comenzo a observar el lugar pasando por los grandes jardines de flores de colores dando paso a miles de mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar al igual que a las aves curiosas que la observaban. Se detuvo un segundo al ver aquel enorme estanque con aquella cascada que caia a una enorme velocidad , rodeado por una enorme arboleda , fijandose tambien en el hermoso cielo azul con el enorme sol justo en el centro. "No puede ser" musito con lagrimas en sus ojos . Era real o estaba soñando denuevo? Enrealidad dudo por un momento al pensar que ese dia habia sido una pesadilla dando paso a ese hermoso sueño .

-Amy!- se escucho tras de la maravillada eriza sacandola de sus pensamientos - Quieres ver como es la vista desde arriba !- le dijo aquel erizo negro apuntando hacia arriba de la enorme cascada sacando a la vez nuevamente aquella esmeralda roja .

Amy asintio y lo abrazo denuevo , el sonrio y volvio a pronunciar aquellas palabras que los llevaron a ese lugar , esa frase que los llevaria a la cima de la enorme cascada . "Chaos Control!"

Amy abrio los ojos y se acerco al borde de la cascada observando aquella vista maravillada y sentandose sobre la grama , Shadow la miro algo confuso hasta que decidio romper el silencio.

-Como sabias de este lugar!- dijo alfin recordando aquella descripcion tan exacta que la eriza le habia dado del lugar -… es decir que yo sepa soy uno de los pocos que conocen este lugar, ademas de que estaba muy alejado de Station Square donde ella vivia actualmente-.

-Veras…- dio un leve suspiro y palmeo la grama a su lado para que este tomara asiento con ella , cosa a la cual el acedio sin cuestionarla de inmediato-…es cierto yo nunca he estado en este lugar o eso creo…- se detuvo un momento al ver la cara de confusion del erizo.-… bueno yo mas bien soñe con este lugar un par de veces y por mas raro que paresca cuando me preguntaste a donde queria ir me recorde de este lugar que lo mas probable solo existia en mi cabeza. Por eso me extraño tanto que me trajeras aqui al mismo lugar , que te describi aun pensando que no existia.-

-Un sueño! , de que se trataba! - pregunto algo impaciente ya que para el no era normal que ella hubiera soñado con un lugar que nunca habia visto.

-Pues si , se que es raro , yo estaba en este lugar observando la naturaleza muy feliz ,sentia una paz interior y un sentimiento tan hermoso que pense que nadie me lo arrebataria y me mantenia dando vueltas , hasta que vi la enorme cascada y me entro la curiosidad de saber como se veria desde arriba ya que abajo era tan hermoso de seguro que arriba seria algo indescriptible. Asi que me dispuse a subir a paso firme para lograr lo que me habia propuesto , pero en un momento me detuve al sentir como me vigilaban de cerca aunque no veia a nadie , asi que segui ignorando ese sentimiento de persecucion. Al llegar a la sima di un suspiro de alivio y me diriji hasta donde estamos ahora … - le señalo mientras seguia contando su sueño sonriendole a aquel sujeto que la miraba aun sin entender pero que igual y le devolvio el gesto -…pero habia algo diferente , senti como ese sentimiento de que me seguian volvia viendo a aquel sujeto al borde de la cascada dandome la espalda . Estaba parado con una postura recta , parecia que estaba vigilando aquel lugar con su rostro note que buscaba algo o alguien , esa era la razon por la cual se mantenia ay . - Shadow la seguia mirando mientras esta bajaba la mirada hacia la grama dando un suspiro para asi poder continuar su relato- El era un erizo negro con franjas rojas en sus espinas , pecho blanco como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos carmesi que por alguna razon estaban sin brillo alguno…- dijo ruborizandose ligeramente al describir a ese sujeto aunque con un tono triste cosa que Shadow no podia entender aunque sabia que de quien estaba hablando y describia era de el.- …eras tu! Estabas a mi lado , eras ese ser que parecia vigilar con tanto empeño , al mismo que habia sentido que la perseguia. En un momento me detuve pero con cierto miedo me decidi a hablarte; - Shadow?- te nombre pero no hubo reaccion por tu parte , seguias ay vigilando , parecia como si no me hubieras oido- Shadow me quieres!- pregunte con temor-…Shadow me estas cuidando verdad!- te cuestione pero nada no respondiste.

Me levante resignada al saber que no recibiria respuesta alguna y sali corriendo para alejarme de ti , no queria que me vieras llorar pero mientras corria me tropeze con una piedra la cual hizo que me cayera al rio , el cual de momento se volvio crecido y me arrastro rio abajo haciendo que asi me golpeara con las rocas fuertemente . Era un camino corto en si pero para mi fue eterno hasta que cai al fondo del estanque por medio de la cascada. Sentia que me ahogaba que no podria hacer nada y moriria…- rodo una lagrima por su mejilla -…hasta que como hoy…-le recordo aquel suceso de hacia unas pocas horas atras al erizo-… senti una mano que me sostenia fuertemente alejandome de una muerte segura, sacandome de la superficie colocandome suavemente en la grama . Ay estaba ese erizo que antes vi en aquella postura casi inquebrantable me miraba preocupado… ahora lo entiendo tomo.- interrumpio la eriza su relato mirando fijamente a Shadow con lagrimas en sus ojos nuevamente , por fin habia comprendido todo y estaba feliz de haberlo echo…

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woot! otro chap. terminado :D poco a poco Amy se va dando cuenta de muchas cosas que debio haber notado antes ( eso si que frustra tsss ) y comenzara a comentarselas a Shadow quien cada vez entiende menos hahaha bueno ya pronto vengo con el 4to chap asi que esten pendientes pero mientras dejen reviews! xD<em>**

**_Pos data: sorry por los errores ortograficos pero bueno por mas que he tratado de arreglarlos no cambian . espero no sea un inconveniente :)_**


	4. The true meaning of my dream

_**Bueno sigo avanzando! eso me gusta (no se acostumbren xD) eh aqui ya todo esta casi aclarado , dije casi nose emocionen xD asi que sin mas le dejo el chap.4 que creo es uno de los mas cortos (eso es poosible! D=, sii lo es u.u)**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Chap. : El verdadero significado de aquel sueño<strong>

_-Juh! , que entendiste! - pregunto algo confundido y sorprendido ante la reaccion de la ariza._

_-Es simple…- contesto confiada y dandole una sonrisa -…el lugar en donde estabamos y donde nos encontramos ahora en el sueño es mi vida._

_-Tu vida!, haha ahora si que no te entiendo Rose , que tiene que ver!_

_-Espera no me interumpas y sabras .- continuo esta dandole aquella calida sonrisa nuevamente.- Si es mi vida. El yo sentir que me seguian es la censacion que tengo al tenerte cerca , se que me cuidad y que te preocupas por mi aunque no me lo digas porque segun tu es algo "obvio"…- se mofo de el haciendo que este rodara sus ojos.- …esa forma en la que te mantenias en el borde de aquella cascada mirando con recelo el lugar vigilando muy atento, es como cuando tratas que Sonic no se me acerque y de esa forma no me haga daño , es por eso que casi nunca prestas atension a lo que te digo o cuestiono.- dijo con firmeza sintiendo que nose equivocaria con un tono un tanto apagado y continuando.- Al yo sentir eso me molesto contigo y huyo asi como lo hize en el sueño pero al hacerlo siempre me topo con aquello de lo que tanto me protegias con Sonic que es aquella roca en el sueño al cual siempre que me acerco por decirlo asi me encuentro en peligro, al caer al rio crecido y sentir que me doy contra las rocas significa las veces que me acerco y el me rechaza , huye o simplemente me lastima , cosa que se que aunque no dure mucho siento que dura una eternidad como cuando caia de la cascada.- dio un leve suspiro y continuo. - El sentir que todo estaba perdido y que iba a morir es mas bien un Deja-Vu como hoy cuando casi caigo por aquel acantilado y tu me extendiste la mano para salvarme una vez mas llevandome hacia aquel viejo roble, como en el sueño cuando me dejaste en la grama. No lo ves! Por mas loco que paresca tiene logica.- Le pregunto al erizo negro algo confuso con la mirada perdida , era como si lo hubiera descubierto sin darse cuenta como si el destino asi lo quisiera pero…faltaba algo._

_-Si, la tiene…- admitio alfin saliendo de sus pensamientos un poco desilusionado , cosa que Amy noto pero no entendia el por que.- Ay algo mas que me quieras decir! - pregunto algo impaciente ._

_Amy lo penso todavia no tenia todo muy claro pero aun asi asintio._

_-Pues a decir verdad si._

**_Continuaraa..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sii con este si que los dejo en tensio :) hahaha corto pero intenso! y bueno estaba pensando baja el prox chap. para dentro de 2 o 3 meses e.e haha pero nah no soy tan mala xD asi que ya pronto vendre con el chap.5 y adivinen que! :O es el ultimo waaaaa! haha ya ya me despido espero les halla gustado y creo se me esta olvidando algo... jum? ... ahhh! dejen reviews plz ^_^ <em>**


	5. Nunca me abandones

_**Bueno alfin llego el final de Siempre a mi lado :D asi que no los interrumpo mas ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap V: Nunca me avandones<strong>_

Amy trago saliva , no sabia lo que hacia ni lo que estaba por decir pero estaba segura que eso era lo que queria , y lo que deverdad sentia estaba por salir a la la miraba fijo deseaba que le dijera lo que queria escuchar aunque sabia que era imposible asi que solo se dedico a escuchar.

-Pues es que a decir verdad ay no termina mi sueño- confeso!.-Luego que me sacaras de el agua te abraze con todas mis fuerzas y tu intentaste alejarte de mi pero no te deje. Tenia miedo de que me soltaras , no lo habria soportado y me hiria corriendo y pues me volveria a tropezar con aquella maldita piedra (Sonic) y volveria a tener aquel sentimiento de angustia mientras el dolor me arrastrara a la perdicion … bueno en un momento dejaste de forsejear conmigo y me miraste fijamente pero esta vez habia cierta ternura en tu mirada con aquellos brillantes ojos carmesi , ese brillo que tiempo atras estuvo ausente y me sonreiste . Yo entendi y te solte pero no me aleje de ti en ningun momento.

-Por que! - te reproche- Por que no me dices de una buena vez si me quieres o no! Por que no confiesas que te preocupas por mi y me proteges!

Me detuve por el llanto y el dolor que tenia en mi alma , un dolor que jamas habia sentido y en ese momento solo deseaba volver al estanque y ahogarme no me importaba nada. Por muy patetico que sonara todo aquello era lo que sentia.

-No me digas que yo era el **fake** ese cuando me preguntaste si te queria! Como cuando se lo preguntaste hoy!- interrumpio a Amy sacando conclusiones apresuradas ya bastante molesto.

-Claro que no! El era esa maldita piedra en mi camino que me lastimaba cada que tenia la oportunidad!…- le respondio alzandole la voz- y que por cierto modo siempre me envia hacia tus brazos.- bajo su tono al decir aquella ultima frase.

-Me vas a dejar terminar?- Shadow asintio.

-Bien! - suspiro- tu siempre fuiste Shadow en mi sueño. Aja en donde estaba… a si ! Luego tu te acercaste a mi y me besaste…- Amy estaba sonrojada completamente.

-…-

Me miraste y sonreiste para luego ponerte mas serio y romper el silencio.

-Yo te quiero y me importas mucho y si! Te protejo y te vigilo todo el tiempo de ese maldito erizo! - me dijiste abrazandome fuertemente.

-Yo solo me quede callada pensativa y luego yo… eh yo te bese devolvientote aquel abrazo.

-Yo tambien te quiero y siento haber tenido que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta.- te dije y tu solo me veias y me sonreias hasta que me perdia en tu mirada y ay despertaba .

El silencio volvio a reinar , los dos estaban muy pensativos era como si ambos esperaran que el otro hablara hasta que Amy dio la iniciativa para luego decir:

-Sabes algo Shadow!

-Que cosa!

-Cuando tuve aquel sueño siempre al despertar no recordaba muy bien y no sabia que aquel erizo eras tu , siempre te veias borroso y pues pensaba que era Sonic , por eso fue que me decidi a decirle lo que sentia de una vez y por todas pensaba que era una señal del destino - confeso cabizbaja.

Shadow solo la miro esperando que continuara no sabia que decir.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso si fue una señal… - continuo-…pues de no haber sido por lo que paso con Sonic yo no estaria aqui contigo, no habria descifrado todo esto , conocido este hermoso lugar y ahora me doi cuenta que le confese mi amor al erizo equivocado , por eso fue que me dejo de doler cuando tu estabas cerca es como si aquel dolor lo sintiera porque sentia que debia y no porque enrealidad era lo que sentia …- penso un poco al notar lo que estaba por decir.- Ademas yo lo sabia, lo supe desde un principio , eras tu , ese que siempre que ha estado ay ( por mas que diga que sea casualidad ) el que en cierta forma me protégé el que … el erizo que yo tanto amo! - confeso alfin ruborizandose .

-Amy … yoo…- Trato de hablar Shadow pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Amy.

-No, por favor no… no digas nada no soportaria otro rechazo! No quieroo ! Yo …

Pero esta tambien fue callada pero esta vez fue por los suaves labios de Shadow aquel erizo negro de ojos carmesi . Amy se sorprendio pero aun asi le correspondio el beso aferrandose a su cuello suavemente dejandose llevar por el momento sintiendo como el tiempo se detenia.

-Yo… no te quiero.

Amy al volver a oir estas palabras bajo la cabeza sintiendo com una lagrima corria y su corazon se empezaba a romper pero Shadow tomo su cara con sus manos y con delicadeza le subio la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Amy yo te amo… eres lo mas importante para mi , por eso siempre te protejo y te cuido de todo mal por eso me molesto cuando me comparas con el erizo ese que siempre huye de ti porque yo nunca huire de ti , nunca te abandonare!

-Shadow te amo nunca te vayas de mi lado - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Al decir eso Amy lo volvio a besar , esos dos erizos habian sido juntados por el destino . Y asi comenzo su historia dando paso a una noche con un cielo estrellado con una enorme luna llena en el centro como en aquel sueño cuando culminaba comenzaba su realidad.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wooo! termine deverdad que no lo creo pense que la iba a dejar a mitad xD pero deverdad que cuando la escribi me encanto y la quise compartir con ustedes :)) asi que espero que me dejen saber si les gusto o no si me debo de retirar como escritora u.u o si sigo :D en sus manos esta mi futuro D= haahha no pero enserio me gustaria que me lo dejaran saber tanto lo que les gusto como lo que no ... espero sus respuesta por ahora me mantengo ocupada en mi proximo fanfic! chauu :3 gracias por leer<em>**


End file.
